Todays, electronic devices for portable phones, Portable Multimedia Players (PMPs), and Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) are widely spreading as necessities of modern society. Also, owing to the growth of scientific technologies, recently, electronic devices with touch screens enabling touch inputs using the finger or touch pens are becoming popular. Because the current trends favor touch screens, and users desire larger screens, electronic devices equipped with the touch screens are proliferating.